warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Link Statue
September 7th, 2010: Unknown small town On September 7th, a college sophomore bought a blank Nintendo 64 cartridge that had the word 'MAJORA' crudely written on it. After buying the young man suddenly found himself being plagued by unusual glitches in the game and was being called BEN by the computer rather than Link. It was after he tried the 4th day glitch that thing became really messed up, beginning with Clock Town becoming an empty abyss with no NPCs or textures and was being followed by the Link Statue that was created when the Elegy of Emptiness was played. This was followed by many more creepy happenings in the game that ended with Skull Kid setting Link on fire. The game was thought to contain the spirit of a teen named Ben who had drowned and spirit was sealed in the game, now tormenting any and all who played it. The game had such an impact on the young man that he was driven out of his mind and into paranoia...and after many days was never seen again... Full story can be found here: BEN (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) Today: Warehouse The popularity surrounding the BEN CreepyPasta brought to life the Link Statue that appeared when the Elegy of Emptiness is played. The interesting thing about this artifact it likes to move on its own, seeking out believers of the BEN CreepyPasta, scaring them into sheer terror and keeping its legacy alive. The original BEN story was an actual case that agents were sent out to investigate, but due to the elusiveness of the artifact, the best that the agents were able to was bring comfort to the victim's mother. Overtime, the agents became faster on the scene whenever similar traits showed up in other cases across the country, knowing that they had a defined time limit, 4 days, before the artifact vanished again. It was the courageous actions of Agent (name withheld for medical reasons) who managed to snag the artifact, but at the cost of symptoms similar to PTSD dealing with BEN. Currently he is in long-time mental therapy with the hopes that he can overcome his fear of BEN. Many Warehouse agents have told rumors that the statue is the physical manifestation of BEN and that every time it directly causes the death of gamer that it gets one step closer to becoming a human again... Storage and Handling This artifact has had many issues involved with storage over the years. Initially, the artifact was stored in the Dark Vault, where it was believed to fit best. However, the artifacts in the Vault violently disagreed, as the dark energy of this artifact was enough to cause the Vault to go haywire and have the Regents get involved. After calming the Dark Vault, they recommended throwing it into the Lehmann Fornax. They recruited a specialized agent named REDACTED to move it into the Fornax and dispose of it. However, the artifact disagreed with this fate, and the agent died. This reality that the artifact was much more evil and sentient than any the Warehouse had faced in recent time, the Regents got together to discuss how to proceed. They decided that this artifact needed to be stored in a special containment field. With help from Claudia, they designed a special Containment Cell which cycles fresh neutralizer in daily without any agent interaction, along with a special non-see-through neutralizer cloth to cover the Cell. At this point, the only problem became making sure the artifact stayed there. Thanks again to the genius of Claudia Donovan, a special sensor was installed into the cell which is specially designed to detect the artifact's presence. If the artifact were to ever become active or to leave its containment, the sensor would immediately put the Warehouse under a high-level security lockdown. Several sensors have been installed along the path of the neutralizer pipe to make sure that the neutralizer flows in without a problem. This artifact is not to be approached by anyone who is not either a Regent or the current Caretaker, and the Containment Cell contains six levels of security specially designed by Claudia Donovan to access, several of which can have deadly consequences if done incorrectly. This makes it nearly impossible for anyone except for the Regents or Caretaker to come into contact with the artifact. Any movement of this artifact must be approved by the Regents or the Caretaker. ONLY THE CARETAKER MAY HAVE DIRECT INTERACTION WITH THIS ARTIFACT. Category:Artifact Category:Affectos Category:Class P